


Colourblind and white on white

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi, can be read as multi but mostly gen, lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Syd has an idea.





	Colourblind and white on white

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble for the S.P.D lovefest becuase I didn't get around to doing the main thing I wanted but this is my first and favourite team. (Forever shoutout to Kat Manx and Bridge Carson for being the two characters who made me realise I was maybe a little bit bi)

It’s Syd’s idea, formulated late one night while watching Z go through another nightmare, the yellow ranger tossing and turning in her sheets scrambling for warmth away from the cold streets she dreams of calling Jack’s name in shouts that aren’t her usual sass, but a tired weary voice. Syd brings it to Sky, who has to agree on principle, after all the idea honours so much. Bridge just picks it up as it gains motion, appearing one morning with photographs and correctly colours items. The hardest part in the end, is finding where Jack is, its nearing the end of the month and though he clocks in with S.P.D frequently enough, he doesn’t always leave a trail of where he will be in New Tech City at any point. In the end they have to rely on Piggy for some information. The usual hugs and lingering touches occur between all of them. And then there on the way back to headquarters, to be greeted by a slightly too mysterious looking Kat, who just dutifully blindfolds Jack and leads them all down into the depths of the building. Jack’s clueless and sputtering, a rhetoric of ‘where are we going’s’ and ‘why am I blindfolded I know my way around this building’, and even in spite of his claims he knows everywhere in the building, he can’t work out where they are leading him. After all he had only been to there destination once.

Syd removes the blindfold, planting a soft kiss on Jack’s cheek as she pulls away. Sky’s dominating voice booms from behind him, ‘From us, to you, and the citizens of New Tech’. Jack immediately recognises it as the cell he was first placed in alongside Z all those months ago. But instead of plain white walls and imposing bars, it’s been splattered in a range of colours, reds, greens, blues, pinks, silvers, yellows, blacks and a dash of orange. Photos line the walls, S.P.D cadets lost in the fight. There’s a bed in the middle, red sheets, one of the plush beds. RIC’s barking on the floor and Jack can’t hear Bridge explain the idea over the sound of the robotic dog and the way he’s choking up. It’s both a memorial and a celebration, to the A team they lost, the B team gained, the way colours are swapped around (Jack has yet to clock the fact Bridge is in a red trimmed uniform and Sky’s is now neutral but adorned in more finery) swirled on the walls in a call to arms and happiness. Kat and Boom back out silently, leaving the B Squad to take their time revisiting memories and re-enacting moments that never quite stray too far from their everyday thoughts.  

**Author's Note:**

> title is a mash up of some counting crows songs kind of


End file.
